


Canceled Class

by shlaura



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-06 17:50:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/738425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shlaura/pseuds/shlaura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas's classes get cancelled and Dean has some idea of what to do with the free time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Canceled Class

The alarm goes off and Cas rolls over almost immediately to turn it off. It is Wednesday, which means Dean’s day off this week, and he should get to sleep in even if Cas does have to get up for an early class. Cas reaches for his phone, a habit which is still new enough to feel a little strange. An ex Angel of the Lord reaching for a cell phone resting on a night stand beside the marriage bed he shares with his human husband. But with Dean at his side, Castiel has adjusted quickly, and he has learned most things with ease, if only to avoid Dean’s teasing. 

Cas slides the pad of his thumb across the screen, finding a new email in his inbox. Probably junk mail, but he prefers to delete them immediately anyway. But actually he is pleasantly surprised to find an apology from his professor, cancelling the days class. How convenient, since the professor for his afternoon class was out of town for a convention. Which means Cas will be able to indulge in a whole day in bed with Dean, guilt-free. 

Cas snuggles up to Dean’s side, laying his head on his husband’s chest, fully intent on going back to sleep. Dean shifts as Cas settles in and Cas can tell he’s looking down at him.

“Gonna be late Cas,” Dean nudges in a still half asleep mumble. 

“Class cancelled,” Cas says in a equally sleepy voice.

Before Cas even realizes Dean is moving, suspiciously fast for someone who just woke up, Cas is pinned, both of his wrists held firmly above his head in one of Dean’s hands. The fingers of his other hand are now sliding back and forth on the skin being revealed just above the boxers Cas prefers wearing to bed. 

“Oh really?” Dean asks, his tone of voice alone dripping with the plans he’s already formulating in his head.

Cas smiles brilliantly before leaning up to kiss his husband, reasoning that he can sleep later. They do have all day, and really, between the way Dean is already rolling his hips and the tightening grip on Cas’s wrists, he’s way too worked up for sleep now.


End file.
